Amor a Bordo
by Vamp.Ali
Summary: Una fina y bella dama de la nobleza, heredera de una gran fortuna se ve secuestrada por un atractivo y sexy pirata. Se declaran odio mutuo desde su primer encuentro pero recuerden el dicho: del odio al amor solo hay un paso / TODOS HUMANOS- ExB.
1. Solo Callate

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen!. son propiedad exclusiba de Stephenie Meyer ! ... yo solo los tomo prestado para jugar un poco con mi imaginacion xD  
No hay ningun tipo de animo lucro o algo que se le paresca en esta historia..

* * *

Amor a Bordo

**Summary: Una fina y bella dama de la nobleza, heredera de una gran fortuna se ve secuestrada por un atractivo y sexy pirata.  
Se declaran odio mutuo desde su primer encuentro pero recuerden el dicho: **_**del odio al amor solo hay un paso**_**.**

Capitulo 1  
Solo Callate..

La luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor. El cielo oscuro sin ninguna pisca de alguna nube queriendo interrumpir aquel paisaje tranquilo y hermoso. El viento soplaba lento y a su paso dejaba un tranquilizante sonido trayente del mar, todo lo contrario a lo que se estaba llevando en aquella gran sala de reuniones de esta gran mansión. Condes y damas adineradas con sus costosos vestidos y brillantes joyas hablaban cosas que para mi parecer….eran estupideces.

"¡Isabella!...por fin te he encontrado". Decía mi madre mientras atravesaba el gran ventanal para salir al balcón donde me encontraba. "¿Qué haces aquí?, el Conde Newton te ha estado buscando"

"Mama, sabes que este tipo de reuniones me dan dolor de cabeza y además que no son de mi agrado". Decía sin quitarle la vista al mar por ningún momento, aquel gran espacio de agua que me hacía sentir tan libre y feliz en algunas ocasiones. Simplemente era agradable quedar observándole, extraño pero agradable.

"No digas estupideces Isabella, regresemos pronto al salón. Le has causado cierto interés al joven Newton y esto no hay que pasarlo por alto". Dicho esto, agarro la parte baja de su largo vestido de diseñador y comenzó a adentrarse nuevamente a la gran mansión esperando claro que yo la siguiera.

Sin alguna alternativa, la seguí entrando junto a ella y volviendo a bajar por las largas escaleras que hace pocos minutos había subido en un intento en vano de escape. Mientras mas caminábamos mas se sentía las voces y murmullos de los invitados, hasta que dimos por fin con la gran puerta la cual se abrió dándonos a la vista de todos los allí presentes..

Se formo cierto silencio al momento de nuestra llegada, y era de esperarse. Era nada mas y nada menos que la única hija de la dinastía Swan, y por ende la única heredera de su gran fortuna. Claro que eso me tenía sin cuidado, mi padre en estos momentos se encontraba muy enfermo del corazón, y por ello nuestra familia estaba preparada para las peores noticias. El nunca pudo dedicarme mucho de su tiempo, siempre el trabajo lo mantenía ocupado y fuera de casa por largos meses…También por esa parte, no sentía la gran conexión de padre a hija que debería de sentir, lo amaba… pero no tenía casi ningún recuerdo con él.

"oh Isabella, querida". Dijo la señora Newton, llegando con su esposo e hijo. Ellos eran uno de los amigos más viejos que tenia la familia, también que eran socios de mi padre. "Por fin apareces, mi hijo te ha estado buscando, ha querido hablar contigo durante toda la reunión".

"Buenas noches Isabella". Dijo el joven Newton que si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Mike, este y yo solo nos habíamos visto no más de tres ocasiones y por menuda casualidad, me vio con sus ojos azules, agarrando mi muñeca y dejando un beso en ella. "Señora Swan, ¿ le molestaría si le quito a Isabella unos cuantos minutos?"

Vi a mi madre con los ojos bien abiertos queriendo que entendiera la indirecta, no me apetecía estar a solas que este hombre, es mas…con ninguno que se encontrara en este salón. Todas estas reuniones que provocaba mi mama tenían un doble significado el cual era: encontrarme prometido.

¡Y yo no quería un prometido!, ni siquiera había tenido alguna relación seria en toda mi vida. Siempre protegida por estas grandes murallas y permaneciendo virgen en todo los sentidos para mi futuro esposo. Tenía ya 23 años y ni mi primer beso había dado…

"Claro que si Mike, llévatela todo el tiempo que quieras". Dijo mi madre soltando unas pequeñas risitas y yéndose junto al señor y señora Newton hasta el otro rincón de la gran sala.

"Acompáñame Isabella". Dijo Mike agarrándome de la muñeca y arrastrándome hacia cierto punto de la sala, personas al nuestro alrededor se nos quedaban mirando con cierta interrogante en sus rostros, algunas con envidia y otras solo por curiosidad. Me llevo hasta unos sillones que se encontraban entre la sala y un gran comedor, al parecer aquí estaba más deshabitado y se podía hablar mejor.

No quería estar a solas con él, tenía el presentimiento del porque venía todo esto. Cuando me ofreció sentarme quise decirle un profundo NO y darme media vuelta para marcharme, pero eso no sería el comportamiento que daría una_ señorita _según la educación que me había dado mi madre desde que tengo memoria (cosa que algunas veces me provocaba darme tres golpes de cabeza contra la pared como en esta ocasión)_, _así que debía de morderme mi lengua y rezar por que esto terminara rápido.

" Bueno veras…" comenzó a decir viéndosele claramente nervioso. " he querido hablar contigo por cierto asunto especial que quiero plantearte, claro que ya todo esto tiene el consentimiento de tu madre. Nada de esto es imprevisto."

He aquí la parte que tanto temía, ¡me iba a pedir matrimonio!. Todo esto estaba planeado por mi madre y la familia Newton, y había caído en sus redes. Lo peor de todo esto es que no podía rechazarle, era hijo de los más preciados socios y amigos de mis padres. Aquí no importaba para nada mi opinión…

"y pues como tú eres la hija única de los Swan y yo el hijo único de los Newton, esto se vio venir hace algún tiempo ya.." seguía hablando Mike ahora metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su elegante traje, sacando de él una pequeña caja roja de terciopelo.. "y se que a tu lado seré el hombre más feliz del mundo Isabella"

"_Oh dios mío, ¡sálvame de esta por favor_!". Gritaba mi subconsciente a medidas en que Mike se iba arrodillando en frente de mis narices, preparando las palabras finales. "¡_por favor..por favor ..por favor_!".

"Isabella, ¿quieres….".Pero gracias a todos los dioses del planeta, Mike fue interrumpido por un repentino apagón que hubo en la mansión, quedando todo totalmente a oscuras y solo escuchándose las quejas y murmullo de los invitados.

Aprovechando que nadie podía ver nada, me fui del lugar. Sabiéndome el camino de memoria hasta la salida de esta mansión, la cual era mi casa…pero al los segundos, pude escuchar gritos provenientes de la sala.

"¡me han robado! ¡ me han arrancado mi preciado collar!". Gritaba una señora alarmando a todos los presentes, tratando de ver algo, me devolví al salón mientras que los guardias con unas linternas guiaban a las personas desesperadas a la salida y otros se concentraban en buscar al supuesto ladrón que había entrado a la casa.

En eso, gracias a la luz de la luna que me permitía ver algo, subí por los escaleras queriendo llegar a mi habitación, los guardias buscando por toda la mansión (la cual tenía 4 pisos y una azotea) entraban a todas las habitaciones en busca de aquella persona desconocida. Yo mientras, preocupada por cierto objeto de valor que se encontraba en mi cuarto, me las ingenie para que los guardias no me vieran (autora: tremenda seguridad no? xD) y pudiera entrar a mi habitación la cual estaba en el 2do piso.

Cuando entre, gracias a que tenía mis ventanas abiertas pude ver con claridad toda mi habitación. Rápidamente sin perder tiempo fui a mi closet que se ecnontraba al otro lado de mi cuarto (el cual se debia de caminar bastante) y busque entre mi ropa una pequeña caja que le era desconocida para mi familia, cuando la encontré saque de ella una cadena de plata que tenía un dije en forma de serpiente. Me la guarde en uno de los bolsillos de mi vestido y justo cuando me iba a dar vuelta para salir, sentí como la puerta se abría y se cerraba a mis espaldas.. sin el mas mínimo ruido.

Con los nervios a punta y con ganas de gritar, me escondí en el closet entre mi ropa y zapatos con la esperanza de que sea quien sea la persona que entro a mi habitación no se hubiera percatado de mi presencia. Sentí como aquella persona caminaba de aquí para allá, y gracias a que la puerta del closet tenia espacios, me permitía ver la silueta de aquel extraño. Por lo que podía ver, podía decir que era bastante alto, hombre por supuesto y con una gran…..¡trasero!. Dios santo, ese hombre podía ser el que me estuviera robando, pero tenía un cuerpazo....Brazos anchos que concordaban con su ancha espalda, claro que solo le estaba viendo su parte trasera.

¡Por dios Isabella!, te están robando tu casa y tú te estás comiendo con la mirada al supuesto sucio ladrón…¡debería de darte vergüenza!, concéntrate y reza por qué no le provoque revisar el closet..

Poniéndome cada vez mas nerviosa al ver como aquel extraño se iba acercando, trataba de adentrarme mas al closet con la esperanza que si lo revisaba, no me viera o algo por el estilo. Al sentirlo justo al frente, cerré mis ojos y me abrase a mí misma en autodefensa. Abrió la primera puerta la cual daba a los accesorios y joyas, metió lo que le pareció necesario en una bolsa y dejando lo demás en su lugar. Mi cuerpo sudando y tensando completamente estaba perdiendo el control sobre mis piernas, amenazando en dejarme caer al suelo. ¿ como a los supuestos guardias no se les ocurría revisar mi habitación?, es que sinceramente las personas cada vez eran mas idiotas. Como si me leyeran la mente, se abrió de nuevo la puerta de la habitación haciendo que rápidamente el extraño ladrón sin pensarlo entrara al closet colocándose junto a mí sin percatarse aun de mi presencia. Mi corazón dio un brinco del susto y creí morir allí mismo, sentía el cuerpo musculoso del ladrón a no más de tres centímetros de distancia del mío…¡y el ni siquiera me había visto!..

"aquí no hay nadie". Grito uno de los guardias y sentí como salía de la habitación.

Escuchando un suspiro de alivio proveniente del ladrón, trate de hundirme todavía mas y mas en la profundidad del closet, pero mi suerte se vio interrumpida por el repentino sonido que provoque al pisar lo que parecía ser un pato de hule de mi bañera.....….¡¿un patito de hule?! …¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo el patito de hule en mi colset?!.

El ladrón se alerto y se volteo enseguida a mi costado, viéndome sorprendido y alarmado mientras que yo lo observaba sin saber qué hacer, si gritar o desmayarme (o hacerce la muerta en todo caso xD).

Al decidirme por la primera opción, el pareció adivinar mis intensiones ya que coloco rápidamente una de sus anchas manos en mi boca impidiendo así que llevara a cabo mi astuto plan..

"no te recomiendo que hagas eso". Susurro aquel hombre con una voz misteriosa y sacando de la nada una navaja. " si quieres conservar tu garganta, es mejor que te calles cuando te quite la mano de la boca…¿has entendido?"

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza muerta de miedo, viendo como me quitaba la mano de la boca y seguía con la navaja cerca de mi. Al ver que no había nadie en la habitación, salió conmigo jalándome del brazo.

"si tratas de….". pero no termine de reclamarle nada ya que me tiro encima de mi cama y me volvío a tapar la boca, sacando ahora de su bolsa unas sogas que utilizo para amarrarme las manos. Lo cual me alarmo y termino de asustar aun más de lo que estaba anteriormente. Le mordí la mano como pude haciendo que la quitara por un momento y me dejara hablar. "¡ pero que tratas de hacer bastardo!". Dicho esto volví a ser callada pero ahora por una cinta que me coloco impidiéndome hablar completamente.

"¿eres de la nobleza no?". Dijo aquel hombre que al verlo bien gracias a la luz de la luna, pude verle unos ojos color verde esmeralda que jamás en mi vida había visto. "entonces pagaran una buena recompensa por ti".

De un momento a otro las luces se prendieron haciendo que el hombre me cargara como un saco de papa en su hombro y se colocara en toda la orilla de la ventana. Saco un silbato y lo sonó con todas sus fuerzas lo cual me dejo sorda por un buen rato. Tratando de librarme de él, patalee en vano dándome por vencida, esos músculos en sus brazos no eran de goma. Salto conmigo por una cuerda que daba al árbol trasero de la casa y luego cuando llego al árbol salto a una cuerda casi invisible que daba a la cerca de la playa. (Los que no tengan bien en claro eso, la mansión quedaba en toda la costa de la playa, y pues para no estar totalmente en contacto con el mar.. hay una especie de muralla por así decir que separa la playa de la mansión). Impresionantemente de un momento a otro nos encontrábamos corriendo por la playa hasta el muelle, ¡donde pude ver un barco pirata!, con tripulantes embarcando lo que parecía ser "la mercancía" de este gran robo.

"¡Capitán!, ¡aquí estamos!". Escuche que gritaban desde el barco cuando ahora mi secuestrador entraba al muelle conmigo todavía en hombros y gracias a una soga que había tirado del gran barco, se engancho bien en ella y nos subían como si cargaran solo un saco de plumas. A esto, me aferre bien al extraño hombre por el miedo al caerme de esta gran altura.

"cálmate preciosa, no dejaría que te calleras de mis hombros". Dijo aquel extraño lo cual provoco que por primera vez le viera la cara. ¡mi secuestrador estaba endemoniadamente bueno!, maldita sea Isabella… ¡ te pueden matar!, ¡métetelo en mente!

Al subir por completo, me tiro prácticamente al suelo junto a unos sacos de comida, todavía con los brazos atados y boca tapada.

En eso, me quito lo que sea que tuviera pegado de un solo jalón, haciendo que me quedara el ardor por toda la boca. Fruncí el seño mirándolo con odio..

"Bienvenida a bordo mi noble dama, tendrá el honor de acompañarnos por un largo tiempo". Dijo aquel hombre ahora por fin pudiendo verlo de pie a cabeza.

"¡que diablos te pasa!, ¡¿Quién rayos te crees que eres para venir a tratarme así y de paso secuestrarme?!". Dije con todo el valor que pude reunir.

"oh, no me he presentado todavía..…soy Edward Cullen, y usted señorita ahora es mi prisionera hasta tiempo indefinido". Dijo aquel hombre sonriendo de tal manera que mostraba sus blancos y perfectos dientes..

¿en que me habia metido?....

* * *

**holaaaaaaaa! aqui estoy trayendo una nueva historia! =D  
veran que ahora esta historia es sobre una supuesta "fina" dama y un apuesto y sexy pirata!, ¿como resultara esta convinacion? :P**

**espero que desde este capitulo me manden reviews! porfas! y me digan que tal les parese esta idea!  
ya estoy de vacaciones! asi que tengo la inspiracion a monton xD  
escribanme! y cuidenc!**

**kisses and bites!**


	2. Acatando Ordenes

Amor a Bordo

**Summary: Una fina y bella dama de la nobleza, heredera de una gran fortuna se ve secuestrada por un atractivo y sexy pirata.  
Se declaran odio mutuo desde su primer encuentro pero recuerden el dicho: **_**del odio al amor solo hay un paso**_**.**

Capitulo 2  
Acatando ordenes

"_Estúpida cerradura_". Pensé al tratar por decimoctava vez abrir la maldita puerta, ¡Tenia 2 horas encerrada en este espacioso cuarto! Solo por haberlo provocado….

_-"deberás de comportarte si no quieres que te lancen por la borda". Dijo aquel pirata llamado Jasper, irritado ya de mis quejas y gritos. "Edward no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos"_

_-"¡cómo quieres que me comporte!, ¡estoy en un maldito barco pirata!". grite ya al borde de mi autocontrol todavía con las manos atadas, viendo como el barco se alejaba cada vez mas de la costa hasta que oficialmente nos encontráramos en el mar abierto. "oh dios… no volveré a ver a mi familia". Dije tratando de no romper en llanto._

_-"si te calmaras, veras que las cosas no son tan malas". Dijo Jasper, tratando de tranquilizarme de alguna manera. Por un lado se lo agradecía, al parecer él no era como los piratas de solo una pierna y con un parche en el ojo como me los imaginaba, al contrario. Era rubio con ojos azules como el mar, alto y con buena figura. "solo estas secuestrada, no somos asesinos a sangre fría."_

_-"¡hey Jasper!, sabes que está prohibido hablar con la mercancía". Interrumpió de repente un hombre bastante musculoso, incluso más que mi secuestrador. Tenía el pelo bastante corto, con rasgos bastantes fuertes para mi parecer. "Edward lo a dejo bastante claro"_

_-"solo estaba tratando de calmara Emmet". Respondió Jasper alejándose de mi lado...._

_-"como sea, él quiere que la llevemos al la celda". Dijo aquel grandote." Hasta la hora que se envié la carta de rescate, deberá de permanecer allí."_

_-"¡¿me van a meter a una cochina celda?!". Exclame sin poder contenerme. "¡oh no!..¡no voy a ir a ninguna sucia y cochina...…"_

"_nadie te ha dicho que hables mujer". Me interrumpió el grandote, intimidándome de inmediato, haciendo que mi lengua se enredara por si sola. "llevémosla a la celda"_

_-"¡no!...,¡suéltenme!". Dije al ver como los dos me agarraban de cada brazo arrastrándome hacia la apestosa celda. _

_-"¿se puede saber porque tanto alboroto?". Dijo de repente una voz aterciopelada que al parecer…no había olvidado. " ¿tanto trabajo para meter a una simple mujer a una celda?._

_-"Edward..., no claro que no. Solo …es que es…. ¡mas terca que una mula¡". Dijo Emmet agarrándome fuerte del brazo, provocándome cierto dolor y que dejara de pataliar._

_Edward me observo por algunos largos segundos sin decir nada, examinándome de abajo para arriba sin perder algún detalle, lo que provoco que por alguna razón la sangre subiera a mis mejillas. Al minuto, se acerco más hacia nosotros._

_-"deberías de comportarte ¿sabes?, estas en un barco pirata". Dijo Edward subiéndome el mentón con uno de sus lagos dedos, haciendo que lo mirase a la cara al hablar. "ya no estás en tu mundo de rosa"_

_-"¡nunca estuve en un mundo de rosa, idiota!". Le respondí, frunciendo el seño y evitando el contacto de mi cara con sus dedos. _

_-"hey...hey….". Dijo nuevamente agarrándome del mentón, pero ahora con más rudeza y con toda su mano, provocándome dolor. "primero hay que enseñarte unas cuantas reglas, numero uno: nunca responderle al capitán. ¿Entiendes?"_

_No le respondí y seguí frunciendo la mirada… " numero dos: hacer lo que el capitán diga, y si te digo que vayas a la celda… es que vas a ir a la celda.. ¿Has entendido?". Dijo viéndome con la misma mirada con la que lo estaba viendo yo a el. " y por último, la próxima vez que me llames idiota….. atente a las consecuencias". Dijo esto, volteándose y caminando por donde había venido.._

_-"claro,………….idiota". Susurre sin poder evitar que mi lengua actuara por sí sola y queriendo quedarme con la última palabra, haciendo que el capitán se volteara de nuevo ahora visiblemente molesto._

_-"eh cambiado de idea….". dijo ahora sacando una mini sonrisa de su perfecto rostro. "enciérrenla en mi habitación, y que no salga hasta que yo llegue.". Dicho esto, camino con paso firme y desapareció por una de las tantas puertas de este gran barco._

Y ahora, véanme aquí encerrada y con las manos por fin libres…en lo que parecía ser uno de los cuartos más lujosos de este barco, tenía una gran cama matrimonial con cortinas transparentes que la adornaban, cortinas color azul celeste en cada gran ventana y un baño con su propia bañera con detalles hechos a mano en metal…todo era de plata y algunos detalles en oro.

¡pero esas cosas eran lo mínimo que me importaba!, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de tirarme por la ventana y escapar…, pero había un pequeño detalle que se me pasaba por alto, ¡no sabía nadar!. Maldiciendo el no haber tomado unas clases de natación, volví a la puerta buscando la forma en la cual podía ser abierta sin la necesidad de la llave. Pero olvidémoslo, esa puerta no se abreria por nada del mundo. No tenia forma de escapar ¡y este vestido me estaba ahorcando!, el corsé me terminaría asfixiando si no me lo quitaba pronto..¿Pero qué podía hacer?, en un barco pirata, encerrada y sin un cambio de ropa……..estaba perdida.

Me senté en la gran cama esperando lo peor, ósea….¿me tirarían por la borda?, no …ya que me necesitaban si querían el supuesto dinero que habían pedido por mi rescate, ¿me violaría aquel sexy y malhumorado pirata? podría ser. De repente escuché como la puerta se abría de afuera y dejaba a la vista a una extraña mujer, era bajita con grandes ojos. Su cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba un poco más arriba de lo hombros tenía un corte bastante alocado, corte que por estos lugares se tomaría como descuidado y muy mal pagado. Pero en si, la mujer era bastante bonita.

"debes de ser la prisionera". Dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta y acercándose con una sonrisa en su rostro. " un gusto, me llamo Alice y soy la que le limpia el cuarto a Edward y todo lo demás.". Dijo dándome un beso en cada mejilla, sorprendiéndome por el acto. " tu eres…?"

"Isabella". Dije simplemente al ver como Alice se sorprendía al agarra la parte final de mi vestido.

"no me digas que es un diseño Volatierie.." dijo Alice con la boca abierta.

" pues creo que si". Respondí, nunca fui buena es esto de las marcas y diseñadores.

"¡oh por dios!, ¡ si es un Volatierie!...siempre quise ver uno de estos..¡ pero mira en que estados lo llevas!" me reclamo al ver ya cierta suciedad en el.

"créeme, por todo lo que he pasado… es algo que no me importa mucho". Le dije. "a paso que este corsé me está asfixiando".

"pobrecita…¡ya te traigo ropa de cambio!". Dijo Alice saliendo del cuarto prácticamente corriendo, claro ..sin antes volver a cerrar la puerta con seguro…

"rayos". Pensé, pero no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Alice volvía por esa puerta, ahora con ropa de cambio.

"toma, sé que no son cosas que de seguro acostumbras a usar, pero aquí es lo mas cómodo que puedes usar". Dijo dándome un pescador licra blanco y una camisa de mangas naranja..

"no te preocupes, me aras mucha ayuda con esto". Dije agarrando la ropa entre mis manos " ya me voy a cambiar"..

Me dirigí hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta que era de esas que se deslizan de madera, me quite el vestido y el bendito corsé. Dando un respiro de alivio al momento de que esta callera al piso, escuche como la puerta de la habitación se abría y se cerraba de nuevo.

"¿Dónde está?". Pregunto aquella voz profunda y áspera, reconociéndola al instante haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara completamente.

"cálmate Edward, se está cambiando.. ,le he dado una ropa de cambio para que se quitara aquel sucio y bello vestido que traía encima.". Respondió tranquilamente Alice.

Dicho esto, escuche unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde me encontraba… ¡semi desnuda! Asustada, me puse rápidamente la licra blanca y la camisa de tiras que me había dado Alice. En un dos por tres, la puerta se deslizo dejando ver aquel hombre de perfectos rasgos masculinos y hermosos ojos verdes.

" sal…" dijo dándome paso para que saliera del baño con mi vestido en mano. " Alice, agarra el vestido y sal de la habitación"

"dios.. …¿pero por que estas tan…"

"que agarres el vestido y salgas, no he pedido alguna opinión…". Resalto Edward, agarrando el vestido de mis manos y tirándoselo Alice.

" está bien, está bien.." dijo Alice saliendo del cuarto con el vestido en manos, pero quedando centímetros para que la puerta se cerrase por completo, se volteo antes para sacarle la lengua como una niña chiquita.

Luego cerró la puerta dejándonos al_ capitán_ y a mí a solas…

"mucho lujo te estas dando para ser una prisionera". Dijo Edward comenzando a caminar a mi alrededor como si fuese un león a punto de salta sobre su presa.

"yo no he pedido ningún tipo de lujo, solo quiero irme a mi casa". Dije quedándome parada en un mismo lugar mientras que él daba vueltas a mi alrededor, siempre observandome.

"pues creo que eso, por los momentos será imposible princesa…". Dijo ahora acercándose por detrás sin tocar en ningún momento su cuerpo con el mío, pero pudiendo sentir la aproximada de su pecho a mi espalda. "tendrás que adaptarte a mis reglas… y si no quieres terminar en la celda, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga I-sa-be-lla". Dijo mi nombre pronunciando cada silaba pausadamente.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?". Le pregunte, sorprendida debido a que no recordaba en ningún momento habérselo mencionado.

"no es de tu incumbencia". Me respondió ahora colocándose frente de mi. " pero me parece un nombre muy largo.. a partir de ahora te llamaras hmmm". Pensó por solo un segundo… "Bella, ....solo Bella."

"no me voy a cambiar el nombre por que a ti te dé la gana". Le respondí cruzándome de brazos.

Por no poder dejar cerrada mi gran bocota, me empujo hacia la pared dejándome encerrada entre su gran cuerpo y ella, sosteniéndome las dos manos con solo una de las suyas por encima de mi cabeza.

"te haces la muy valiente ¿no?", dijo acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mío, pudiendo sentir su cálido aliento, ¡nunca en mi vida un hombre se me habia acercado tanto!. "bueno, te dejo las cosas así. Si no te comportas como quiero que te comportes… te hare cosas que jamás en tu vida te han hecho…y créeme, el JAMAS no es broma. ¿Ahora si has comprendido?"

"si..si". Susurre con la voz quebrada, tratando de que mi cuerpo no perdiera el control sobre las piernas y me mantuviera en pie.

"que bien que ahora nos comprendamos". Dijo Edward dejándome libre y caminando hacia la cama. "ahora Bella, me atenderás las 24 horas del día en lo que se me antoje. Si quiero agua, me buscas agua…" comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba en la gran cama. "si quiero que limpies el piso de la habitación… vas a limpiar el piso de la habitación", siguió enumerando las posibles ordenes que me podría dar a partir de ahora, lo único que podía hacer era verlo con odio. "¡ah¡, otra regla bien importante…". Dijo ahora levantándose y colocándose de nuevo frente a mis narices con una sonrisita de arrogante que provocaba borrársela de la cara con un solo golpe, levanto mi mentón para que pudiera verlo a la cara, ya que me pasaba como por dos cabezas de estatura. " se te tiene terminantemente prohibido hablar con cualquier tripulante de este barco, solo tendrás a Alice quien te guiara a la cocina a la hora que puedas comer y te dará la ropa que necesites.., el resto o estarás en mi habitación o haciendo cualquier otro deber que te ordene…¿entendido?"

No podía, ¡mi orgullo no me dejaba acatar esas órdenes!, nunca en mi vida me habían tratado así……..¡jamás!, yo era una dama. Pero debía de comerme mi orgullo si quería salir bien de esta, odiando a ese sucio pirata, solo pude asentir con la cabeza dándole a entender que lo había escuchado..

"bien, ¿ vez como las cosas son mas fáciles cuando aceptas las ordenes?". Dijo Edward con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro. " de seguro ya amanecerá, mañana comenzaras con tus nuevas labores.."

"¿porque tuve que ser yo la secuestrada?. pregunte un poco mas calmada cuando me dio la espalda.."con tantas personas reunidas en esa sala......fui yo la perjudicada."

"digamos que fue mala suerte por tu parte, no estaba en mis planes el secuestrarte". dijo edward en lo que parecia ser una conversacion miestras dejaba toda sus cosas en una mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la gran cama.

"¿y entonces?....¿porque?". volvi a preguntar.

"soy un pirata....¡no necesito alguna lógica para hacer algo!, simplemente te vi la cara y me provoco secuestrate... , fin del asunto.

"¿no es por el dinero?"...¡¿entonces para que rayos me quieres aqui?!". pregunte perdiendo nuevamente mi autocontrol.

"claro que es por el dinero...¿porque otra razón? ademas, deja de quejarte y ven a quitarme las botas". ordenó Edward, sentandose en la cama y poniendo los dos pies a mi disposición.

"¿qui......quitarte las botas?". pregunte con cierto asco en mi voz, aquellas botas llenas de lodo estaban esperando ser tocadas por mis manos virgenes por decirlo de alguna manera.

" ven ya". ordenó nuevamente Edward ahora con el seño fruncido, dandome a entender que no estaba bromeando. Me acerque a él y me sente en el piso, al frente donde el estaba sentado sobre la cama.

Desamarre primero las trenzas de cada bota, luego sin mas que decir...comencé con la bota derecha, jalando con fuera para que saliera del asqueroso pie. Luego de que pude con la derecha, me dedique a la izquierda haciendo lo mismo que con la otra..

"al parecer la pequeña dama sabe como quitar unas simples botas". dijo Edward con una de sus sonrisas en la boca, ....tuve que contener el deseo de agarrar y lanzarle una de sus asquerosas botas llenas de lodo a la cabeza.

Luego de habérselas quitado, vi como por la ventana del camarote se asomaba el bello sol que daba la señal de comerzar un hermoso y nuevo dia, claro que en mi caso iba a ser diferente..

"¿Dónde dormiré yo?". Me atreví a preguntar, temiendo por su respuesta..

"dormirás aquí, en esta cama conmigo…"respondió sonriéndome de una manera que pensé sentir odiarlo como jamás me imagine haber odiado a alguien…

Y esto solo estaba empezando..

* * *

**hola hola! aqui de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de mi nueva historia! =D  
¿que tal? ¿les esta gustando?.. espero que si!**

**oh.. Edward esta resultando ser todo un mandon y sexy pirata!, hahaha pero ya veran como las cosas cambian mas adelante xD  
y bella.. nunca se puede quedar callada!**

**gracias a Analu Cullen, deniziithaw, peritha12, iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, BlackCullen, bella de cullen swan, OoSamyoO y a Sweet Doll x!  
por dejarme su reviews en el primer capitulo!, me alegra que les guste!, y si hahaha... se que puede ser inevitable relacionarlo con los piratas del caribe!, pero quiero que sepan que no estoy tomando nada por los momentos de la peli, si se parecen pues es menuda casualidad xD, y tambien a iOvs Anna Cullen Ross: hahaha si! mas o menos es asi la casa de bella xD, tipo la de la sirenita 2..**

**encerio gracias por sus rr!, espero y me sigan escribiendo y que mas personas me dejen sus reviews!, igual como me apoyaron todas en mi otra historia! =D**

**cuidenc!  
kisses and bites!**


	3. Comiendose el Orgullo

Amor a Bordo

**Summary: Una fina y bella dama de la nobleza, heredera de una gran fortuna se ve secuestrada por un atractivo y sexy pirata.  
Se declaran odio mutuo desde su primer encuentro pero recuerden el dicho: **_**del odio al amor solo hay un paso**_**.**

* * *

Capitulo 3  
Comiéndose el orgullo.

**POV Bella**

"¡No voy a dormir con un hombre en la misma cama!, ¡y menos contigo!". Grité ya al borde de mi poca paciencia.

"No he pedido tu opinión si no te has dado cuenta Be-lla". Dijo Edward buscando una toalla en uno de sus cajones y lo que parecían ser un short. "Así que o dejas de estar gritando o tendrás que hacerle una visita a la plancha debido a que estas agotando ya la mucha paciencia que he tenido contigo". (Autora: no se si conocerán plancha, pero es donde en un barco pirata tiran a alguien y parece un trampolín.)

"Por lo menos pareces estar un poco más amable que hace horas atrás". Comente sarcástica para mí misma cuando él estaba a punto de entrar al baño.

"Solo es el cansancio, tranquila que por la mañana seré el mismo hombre que has adorado desde tu llegada a este barco". Respondió al parecer escuchando mi último comentario. "Y te hare un favor si tanto aborreces dormir con un hombre, duerme en el piso si te da la gana; igual no podrás escapar ya que la puerta está cerrada con un cerrojo irrompible". Dijo entrando finalmente en el baño.

Me quede observando la puerta del baño por uno tres segundos antes de reaccionar. Mire la cama y luego el piso, el frio y sucio piso que me esperaba debido a que por mi podría estar lleno de cucarachas, me quedaría en el suelo. Agarre una de las almohadas de la gran cama blanca y me senté en una de las esquinas libres del gran cuarto, quedándome prácticamente dormida al momento de colocar mi cabeza en la suave almohada que olía a un curioso y delicioso olor a pino.

**POV Edward.**

Era curioso como habían terminado las cosas de aquel ataque que habíamos planeado en aquella isla. Objetivo principal: obtener el mayor oro posible. ¿Mercancía adicional obtenida en el robo?: aquella hermosa mujer que se me había cruzado en el camino. Al verla quede impactado con tal belleza. Tenía una piel traslucida que poseía una blancura perfecta, ojos chocolate que sentía que te perforaban el alma y con un cabello que hacia juego con ellos. Y no hablemos de su figura, por lo poco que pude ver por el vestido, tenia dimensiones perfectas. Pero lo pude comprobar al momento que la vi con los trapos de Alice.

Por las pintas, parecía ser una perfecta dama de la alta sociedad y fino vocabulario. Claro que esa pinta se destruyo completamente al momento que pudo hablar con claridad por primera vez desde que la monte en este barco. ¡Era más orgullosa que una mula!, y no acataba ordenes a pesar que ella fuese la secuestrada. Eso me molesto, debido a que yo ¡era el captan de este barco! y todos pero absolutamente todos debían de acatar mis órdenes a pie de la letra; y ella no podía llegar aquí y hacer lo que le diera la gana… más siendo ella una prisionera.

_Idiota…_¡ha!. Hacía tiempo que alguien no me llamaba así. Eso curiosamente me llamo la atención de hasta dónde podía llegar aquella hermosa y a la vez obstinada dama. Por ello, se encontraba ahora mismo en este cuarto, encerrada y obligada a obedecer ahora mis nuevos caprichos solo para demostrar quién era que tenía el control de la situación. No tenía planeado realmente hacerle daño, a final y acabo era una mujer y yo aunque sea un pirata…tengo una buena madre que me educó para no ser un _completo patán_. Mandaríamos la carta de rescate cuando pisáramos tierra en tres días. Allí pondríamos la considerable cantidad de dinero que pediríamos y la devolveríamos o dejaríamos en la isla siguiente.

Salí del baño con solo el short puesto y el pecho desnudo, dirigí mi vista al frente esperando verla en la cama. ¿Diría tan apecho aquello de no compartir la cama con un hombre de tal manera que preferiría el piso? Yo no fui educado con las mismas normas… así que no sabía mucho del asunto, pero a la final: la vi con una de mis almohadas en la esquina más alejada, durmiendo plácidamente.

Me acerque ya cambiado y limpio para tomarme un descanso. Me quede observando en la forma que había optado para dormir, abrazando la almohada y acurrucada en el piso temblando por cierta razón. Un lado de mi quería que le pusiera una manta encima, pero el otro se rehusaba y quería seguir siendo el mandón y frio pirata. Pero todo eso se fue abajo cuando comenzó a sollozar en sueños y a pronunciar algunas palabras incoherentes. Hablaba dormida.

"Vamos Edward, tu eres más duro que esto. ¿Qué te pasa?". Comenté para mi mismo mientras buscaba una manta y se la colocaba encima a Bella. Cuando sintió que tenía algo tapándola, se aferro a la sabana soltando una mano de la almohada y dejando de temblar.

Decidí que era el momento de ignorarla e irme a dormir, pero de un momento a otro dijo algo que me dejo plantado en el suelo por algunos segundos..

"Gracias". Susurro adormilada al semi abrir uno de sus perfectos ojos achocolatados y comprobar que fui yo quien le dejo la sabana para luego volverlos a cerrar y seguir durmiendo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, mi corazón dio un vuelco como si estuviera cayendo de un alto precipicio; comenzando a latir frenéticamente. Enfadado por la reacción de mi cuerpo me fui a la cama sin más que pensar…

Esto no me podía estar pasando a estas alturas de la vida…

**POV Bella**

¡Qué calor comencé a sentir luego de que el sol comenzara a pegarme en todo el cuerpo!, pero acordándome en el lugar que me encontraba, abrí los ojos de un solo golpe y me senté en el piso con una sabana enredada en mi cuerpo…¿cómo rayos había llegado hasta aquí esta manta?. Olvidándome de aquel extraño detalle, recordé que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de aquel pirata que me tenía prisionera. Me levante y dirigí mi mirada hacia la cama que se encontraba bacía pero a la vez desordenada dando prueba de que alguien durmió allí. Curiosee mas y vi cierta cantidad de ropa tirada en el piso, la mayoría shorts y camisas las cuales supuse que le pertenecías a él. Cuando mire hacia la puerta cerrada, vi un papel pegado en ella. Me acerque y vi que tenía algo escrito en ella:

"_Espero que te hallas levantado con bastante energía ya que te espera un arduo día de trabajo, primero quiero que comiences con algo simple: arregla la cama y el desorden de ropa que eta tirada en el suelo. Luego quiero que te pongas la ropa que está en la mesa al lado del baño sin discutir y esperes a que yo llegue a la habitación. Asegúrate que este todo bien para cuando yo llegue… porque si no tendremos serios problemas tu y yo…"_

_El Capitán._

Luego de leer aquella nota que estaba escrita con una hermosa caligrafía, la arrugue son rabia y la arroje al otro lado de la habitación.

"_Haz lo que te diga, sabes que aunque quieras no lo puedes desobedecer_". Me recomendaba mi conciencia.

"Maldita sea, no me quiero dejar vencer por ese engreído pirata". Respondí pateando la ropa haciendo que se dispersara un poco más.

"_No tienes opción querida, eso o terminar comida de tiburones_". Me reclamaba mi ahora fastidiosa conciencia.

"Ya lo sé, por eso es que estoy obedeciendo..¿No ves?". Dije pateando la ropa para debajo de la cama.

"_Isabella…"._ Me reprocho

"Está bien, ya. Voy a obedecer y comerme mi orgullo para llegar bien a casa...¿te parece?"

"_Claro_". Respondió feliz para luego dejarme sola con todo ese desastre

Bien, primero me iba a cambiar de ropa según por lo que decía la nota…encontré un conjunto en la mesa del baño el cual era un short negro corto que me llegaban a más arriba del muslo y una camisa de manga corta azul; la cual encima de ella se encontraba una cola para amar el cabello. Mire primero el diminuto short que asumí que era de Alice. ¿Cómo podría yo usar algo tan revelador? La camisa estaba bien pero…¿ese short?.

Recordé de nuevo aquella fastidiosa nota: _sin discutir_. Me quite la ropa y me lave la cara con jabón para poder atender mejor el largo día que me esperaba. Luego me coloque el short…qué como era de esperarse, dejaba a la vista mis piernas casi nunca antes expuestas al mundo. Resignada, me coloque la camisa y me hice una cola de caballo por el tremendo calor que estaba haciendo. Me mire al espejo de mano que estaba arriba de lavamanos y vi pequeñas ojeras debajo de mis ojos chocolate.

Doble la ropa y la metí en los cajones correspondientes para luego arreglar la gran cama donde había dormido Edward. Para poder meter bien la sábana que se había salido, me tuve que subir por encima y gatear hasta el otro lado y meter bien la cumbre cama. Pero no conté que cuando metí la dificultosa manta, caí boca bajo a la cama dejándome caer como si fuese una piedra, y dejando la cabeza en la almohada que Edward había usado para dormir. Identifique el olor inmediatamente ya que era el mismo que tenia la otra almohada con la cual dormí, pero esta olía el doble de bien. Ajena al mundo que me rodeaba en ese momento, me senté con las dos piernas cruzadas (algo que nunca llegaba hacer) y sin aun soltar la almohada de mi cara, aspire profundamente hasta quedar drogada por aquel perfume tan delirante. Jamás en mi vida un olor me había parecido tan…varonil. En mi clase de mundo, los hombres utilizaban aquellas costosas colonias olían mas a rosas que a otra cosa…parecían de mujer.

Pero mi pequeño mundo personal que había creado en ese momento, fue interrumpido por cierta persona que no escuche por haber estado tan sumergida en mi pequeña burbuja. Me cacho en pleno acto y con las manos en la masa. Esos son los momentos que deseabas que te tragara la tierra o en este caso: que el barco se hundiera.

"¿Se puede saber que haces?". Preguntó con una voz fuerte y varonil pero con cierta diversión en la voz que trataba de ocultar.

"Yo…yo…". Tartamudee buscando una escusa coherente para tal escena. "_bien_ _hecho Isabella, te la comiste_". Pensé

"¿Tú?". Pregunto ahora cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una divertida sonrisa que no parecía para nada maligna o algo por el estilo. Solo una sonrisa de diversión que se mascaba perfectamente en aquella cara perfecta. Si, podía odiarlo o cualquier cosa. Pero no iba a ocultar que ese tipo estaba condenadamente bueno.

"Terminaba de arreglar la cama". Solté por fin, dejando la almohada en su lado correcto y bajándome de la cama un poco sonrojada. ¡Maldita sea!, lo que me faltaba…pasar un momento de niñata virgen.

"Veo que has hecho lo que te dije". Comentó y cambiando de tema al ver el suelo limpio y la ropa en su lugar. "¿amanecimos de buenas?"

"No da risa". Respondí frunciendo el seño. "solo es que no tengo otra opción si quiero llegar viva y sana a mi casa"

"Exactamente". Dijo Edward sonriendo y sentándose en la cama recién arreglada y mirándome ahora fijamente. "mmm, tendré que pedirle más de esos shorts a Alice."

A ese comentario solo me sonroje y mire al piso enfadada…

"Bien, son ya de mediodía". Dijo Edward viendo por la gran ventana del cuarto. " quiero que hoy ayudes a Alice a cocinar…¿sabes hacerlo no?.

"Claro que si". Dije no muy segura de mi misma, en mi vida había tocado una sartén más de dos veces.

"Entonces, te llevaré con Alice…luego de eso no tendrás mas nada que hacer en tareas culinarias en el barco, volverás a la habitación y me esperaras. Si quieres Alice te puede prestar un libro o no sé, me imagino que los de tu clase se la pasaran leyendo". Dijo levantándose de la cama y pasando a mi lado hasta la puerta.

"Me digites en la madrugada que cuando despertara ibas hacer el mismo hombre que odie desde que pise este barco". Comencé a decir mirando su ancha espalda. "pero realmente el que está aquí al frente mío no le está llegando ni a los talones"

En eso se quedo un rato en silencio y luego se volteo a verme…

"Esto es solo porque no ha salido tu lado de _señorita terca y obstinada_ a la luz, las cosas pueden estar bien para ti si sabes cuál es tu lugar en este barco". Dijo ahora más serio y frio que antes, sintiendo como el hombre que estaba hace segundo delante de mí se convertía en otro. "muévete que Alice eta esperando en la cocina y ya todos tienen hambre, recuerda lo que te dije…prohibido intercambiar alguna mueca o palabra con otro tripulante del barco que no sea Alice.

Comenzó a caminar haciendo señas para que lo siguiera. Comencé a caminar atrás de él mientras que por primera vez salía de ese gran lujoso cuarto. Luego todo el exterior el pura madera y una que otra cosa en metal, pero si tenía bastante espacio. Caminamos hacia unas escaleras que daban hacia planta baja del barco y comenzamos a descender. Mientras bajamos, comencé a escuchar los murmullos y algunos gritos de los otros piratas. Cuando entramos a un cuarto que parecía ser el comedor por la gran mesa que se encontraba en todo el medio, todos se quedaron en silencio observándome a mí y a Edward. Más a mí con cierta curiosidad y pues…otra cosa. Así que me escondí más atrás de la espalda de Edward en reflejo de protección.

"Esta es Bella y es la prisionera de las que les hable esta mañana" comenzó diciendo Edward. "y espero que cumplan a pie de la letra en lo que les dije, ya saben lo que les pasara si alguno de ustedes me desobedece."

"Si capitán". Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, al parecer él era así con todo el mundo y no solo conmigo.

"Ven". Me dijo agarrándome del brazo y entrando a una puerta que estaba al lado de la gran mesa, viendo que era la cocina.

"Por fin llegan." Dijo la inconfundible voz de Alice saliendo de la nada. "ya he sacado la carne a descongelar y está en el horno, así que solo debemos de hacer los vegetales y algunas papas."

"Eso se encargan ustedes. Estaré afuera esperando". Dijo Edward viéndome por última vez. " y tu trabaja, no me quiero enterar que Alice izo todo el trabajo" comentó antes de salir por la puerta.

Me quede viendo la puerta por unos segundo frunciendo el seño y mis puños apretados, tratando de no montar una rabieta de las que me daban algunas veces.

"¿Sabes?...creo que le agradas a Edward". Dijo Alice sacando los vegetales y metiéndolos en una gran olla. "ven y ayúdame a cortar"

"¿Yo agradarle?... ¡qué buen chiste!". Dije poniéndome a su lado y agarrando un cuchillo para comenzar a cortar. "nosotros desprendemos odio mutuo desde la primera mirada que nos dimos"

"Lo que pasa es que no conoces a Edward, ya que si lo conocieras te darías cuenta de sus repentinos cambio de humor"

"Pues si es así conmigo y está de buen humor, ¡no me lo quiero imaginar enfadado!". Dije sarcástica cortando algunas papas

"El realmente no es así, solo debe de aparentarlo por el bien de la tripulación. El debe ser el fuerte e invencible capitán". Dijo Alice soltando un pequeño suspiro.

"¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunté al no haber entendido bien lo último

"En un barco pirata siempre debe de haber un capitán" comenzó a contar Alice. "y si ese capitán resulta ser débil o no respetado, la tripulación decae y no coordinan"

"Puedo comenzar a entender"

"Por ello es que Edward actúa así, no es porque el realmente lo sea. Y me debes de creer que cuando te digo que le agradas a Edward, es porque realmente le agradas o le llamas la atención; alguna de las dos cosas". Dijo ahora viéndome de arriba abajo. "¡me encanta como te queda ese short!

"¿Y tu como conoces tanto a Edward?". Me atreví a preguntar.

En eso me miro con sus grandes ojos negros y una pequeña sonrisita salió de sus labios extrañamente perfectos…

"Digamos que soy su hermana o algo por el estilo"…

He ahí la coincidencia de que porque los dos eran los únicos con una cara casualmente perfecta para ser piratas…

* * *

**Hola chicas! Estoy de vuelta con este nuevo capitulo de amor a bordo!  
solo les digo que muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Y a las que me siguieren apenitas termine my playboy Friend no saben cuánto pero cuanto aprecio ese gesto! Muchas gracias por no abandonarme y espero que siga así hasta que esta nueva historia termine! ;)**

**¿Qué tal? Les gusto este capitulo?...¡Espero que si! Puede ser que un poco asi aburrido pero las cosas se pondrán mas buenas en los proxs caps! , aquí he puesto un pedazo de POV Edward para guiarnos como más o menos como piensa, pero tranquilas que mas a delante van a ver muchos más =)**

**Recuerden que cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacer yo siempre las tomo en cuenta y la mayoría me ayudan muchísimo a la hora de escribir!... no tengan pena ..**

**Bueno, déjenme reviews plis!, igual que en la otra historia, me motivan un montón!..y pues actualizo mas rápido por la emoción xD**

**Cuídense muchachas!**

**Kisses and bites**


	4. Sintiendo algo raro

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen!. son propiedad exclusiva de Stephenie Meyer ! ...  
yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar un poco con mi imaginación xD  
No hay ningún tipo de ánimo lucro o algo que se le parezca en esta historia..**

* * *

Amor a Bordo

**Summary: Una fina y bella dama de la nobleza, heredera de una gran fortuna se ve secuestrada por un atractivo y sexy pirata.  
Se declaran odio mutuo desde su primer encuentro pero recuerden el dicho: **_**del odio al amor solo hay un paso**_**.**

* * *

Capitulo 4  
Sintiendo algo raro.

**POV Bella **

"Hmmm… de ahí viene entonces el parecido". Susurré viendo como Alice colocaba los últimos vegetales en la gran olla para que se terminaran de cocinar.

"¿Dijiste algo?". Me preguntó al verme observando a la nada.

"No, nada". Dije tratando de desviar el comentario. "¿y cómo le haces para vivir en un barco?, es decir, te veo como la típica chica que se la pasaría todo el día en tiendas de ropa y viendo películas con su novio en casa"

"Te llegas a acostumbrar. A la larga no es malo, conoces lugares y gente nueva en cada sitio que paras. Igual, no me hace falta un novio debido a que ya lo tengo". Dijo Alice sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla. "Se llama Jasper…y es parte de esta tripulación. ¡es el mejor novio que puedas tener! Y también…". Ya a partir de ese también deje de prestarle atención y encerrarme en mi pequeña burbuja personal imaginándome como debía de ser aquello que mencionada Alice, conociendo y viajar por el mundo en ves de estar en una gran casa que no te dejaban ni siquiera salir al jardín sin que uno de los guardias te persiguiera a vigilarte. ¡No podía tener privacidad!

"Eso de conocer lugares no suena tan mal". Dije con un poco de nostalgia en mi voz. Mi sueño siempre ha sido viajar por el mundo y conocer lugares hermosos, pero debido a mi fantástica familia y sus estúpidas costumbres he estado encerrada toda mi vida en un mundo materialista.

"Y no lo es…¡es fantástico!. Dígame el montón de ropa que puedes ver en cada lugar. Todos aquellos vestidos de diferentes culturas he diseños y… ¡los zapatos!". Exclamó emocionadísima, moviendo sus manos en una forma en la cual disimulaba tener un vestido en sus manos y comenzaba a bailar un vals alrededor de la cocina tardeando. Definitivamente esta mujer estaba tostada de tanto sol que de seguro ha agarrado en su vida.

"¿Cuándo estará listo esto?". Pregunté refiriéndome a la carne debido a que los vegetales ya estaban listos.

"Solo unos cinco minutos más…y tranquila, le diré a Edward que has hecho un buen trabajo. Conozco su lado machista-arrogante y no se lo deseo a ninguna chica…menos a ti que me has caído de las mil maravillas, ¡considérate ahora mi hombro derecho! " Dijo Alice dándome un abrazo de 5 segundos para luego soltarme. "¡Oh…debes de conocer a Rosalie lo más pronto posible! Ella es mi hombro izquierdo".

"¿Rosalie?"

"Si, ella se encuentra ahora en Marttiny… es donde vivimos todos nosotros".

Me quede pensando luego de aquellas palabras, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba secuestrada por un arrogante pirata!... no debería de estar tan relajada y haciendo amistades piratas o algo por el estilo. Debía de volver a mi casa pronto y retomar mi aburrida vida. No era que Alice me cayera mal pero yo no pertenecía a este estilo de vida, nunca podría..

"No creo que eso llegue a pasar Alice".

"¿Por qué no?...créeme, ¡ le caerás de las mil maravillas!".

"Si no te has dado cuenta…estoy siendo secuestrada por un barco pirata y mi objetivo principal es permanecer lo más alejada posible de cualquier contacto con otro ser humano, volver a mi casa con mi familia y retomar mi vida de una mujer de 23 años". Respondí seria tratando de convencerme a mi misma que debía de regresar a mi casa con mi familia. No era muy sano estar en un barco de puros ladrones por mucho tiempo.

"Oh…claro, se me olvida que no estás aquí por placer. Perdona" comento Alice un poco desanimada y sacando la carne del horno. "es que siento un vinculo muy fuerte contigo que me emociona la idea de llegar a ser amigas"

"Y me gustaría…créeme. Yo no tengo muchas amigas que digamos" dije sincera recordando que la única persona que ha sido oyente de mis secretos y cómplice de algunos actos ha sido Angela. Mi única amiga en todo ese mundo loco.

"¿Y eso porque?..¡yo sin dudarlo sería tu amiga! Ni siquiera lo dudo en estos momentos"

"Digamos que en esa clase de mundo es muy difícil encontrar a un amigo sincero…".comencé a explicar. "se te juntan más que todo por un interés por medio y es horrible ver a la gente ser tan hipócrita solo para conseguir algún beneficio por parte tuyo. Eso a la larga llega a lastimar.

"Pues es una lástima, no saben a la gran persona que se pierden de tenerte como amiga, créeme…una amistad sincera vale más que todo el maldito oro del mundo". Dijo Alice, lo cual me provoco un sentimiento de felicidad que no se puede explicar. No todos los días alguien te dice eso, y menos a mí. "vamos, los hombres tendrán ya bastante hambre. Tu solo ve sosteniendo la bandeja de los vegetales a mi lado hasta la mesa, luego la colocas allí justo a la carne y dejamos que ellos devoren la comida.

"Está bien" dije agarrando la bandeja y saliendo con ella por la puerta que daba al gran comedor.

Cuando hicimos acto de presencia, la sala quedó en un silencio que me resulto bastante incomodo. La mesa estaba frente a nosotras…en total eran 10 hombres.

"¡Ya era hora enana…tengo tanta hambre que me comería un oso!" gritó uno de ellos desde la gran mesa la cual es su punta estaba sentado aquel ser perfecto.

Okey, ¿había dicho… _perfecto_?, ¡ese hombre arrogante, patán, idiota y controlador impulsivo no podía ser perfecto!...podría tener un cuerpazo de muerte y unos ojos verdes que dejaban sin aliento a esta pobre virgen que nunca había estado con un hombre a parte que no fuera su padre ¡pero su personalidad apestaba!

"Cállate Emmet, no me busques que te puedes quedar sin carne". Respondió Alice comenzando a caminar y deteniéndose al frente de la mesa dejando la gran bandeja donde se encontraba la carne, luego me acerque y deje la bandeja de los vegetales al lado de la de carne justo como me indicó Alice para retirarme rápido y colocarme atrás de ella…sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre mí.

"Hey…¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?". Me pregunto de repente uno de los tripulantes que estaba sentado de espaldas frente a mí.

A eso, mire directamente a Edward el cual estaba viéndome fijamente con una mini sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual me molesto… ¿a caso me estaba poniendo a prueba?. Pero debido a las circunstancias solo me quede callada y mire al piso frunciendo el seño.

" ¿No quedo clara nuestra pequeña charla de hace minutos atrás o se las tengo que repetir? . Dijo de repente Edward bastante serio.

"No capitán…" Respondieron la gran mayoría, solo quedándose callados el grandote llamado Emmet y un chico rubio de cabellos desordenados, el cual al observarlo bien me di cuenta que era el _pirata amable_ que me había tranquilizado en mis primeros minutos en este barco.

"Espero que sea así" comentó Edward viéndome repentinamente. "tú…ven"

"_Cálmate Isabella cálmate, piensa en que él …se está ahogando en estos momentos en una poseta.." _decía mi vocecita interna mientras me acercaba a él con cierto nerviosismo e irritación.

"Sírveme". Ordeno señalando su plato vacio que se encontraba al frente en la mesa.

"¿Quéee?"

"Lo que escuchaste…apresúrate."

Mordiéndome la legua para aguantar la rabieta de típica _niña orgullosa_ , agarre su plato mientras sentía nuevamente la mirada de todos sobre mí. ¿ Es que no tenían algo más interesante que observar?. Agarre con la pinza un pedazo de carne y algunos vegetales…los cuales deseaba ahora con todas mis fuerzas que estuviera alguno bien podrido por dentro. Nuca de los jamases había servido a alguien, siempre era al contrario. Luego de tener todo sobre el plato, me acerque a Edward colocándole el plato al frente aun con el seño fruncido.

"Ahora quiero que busques el vino que está en aquel mueble y me sirvas una copa". Ordenó nuevamente Edward con una sonrisa que quise partirle nuevamente con una patada.

Sin decir nada y queriendo terminar todo esto, caminé hacia el dichoso mueble y abrí las dos puertas dado a la vista una gran cantidad de vinos. ¿Cuál debía de agarrar?

"Agarra ese". Dijo la vocecita de Alice desde mi espalda y señalándolo con el dedo. Lo agarre y al ver que estaba cerrado se lo pase para que lo abriera con el abre-corcho que sostenía en esos momentos en su mano. " no dejes que Edward te intimide, se que es un patán pero por dentro es bueno persona"

"Gracias". Dije agarrándolo cuando abrió la botella y volviendo a la mesa. Me coloque al lado de Edward y agarre la gran copa que estaba a su derecha

"Espero y sepas servir el vino por lo menos, no creo que seas útil para muchas cosas" dijo Edward con su estúpida voz de arrogancia máxima. Mi autocontrol se estaba desmoronando y no era una buena señal... " ¿ qué edad es que tienes?

"Veintitrés"… respondí en susurro y a punto de romper la copa con la mano por la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella y comencé de nuevo con mi rutina de meditación personal: _…cálmate Isabella….cal.._

"¿Veintitrés?...¿ y sigues siendo virgen aun?, aunque no es difícil de imaginar. Con ese carácter tuyo y no puedes ni siquiera arreglar una cama como se debe ni servir bien el vino serias una mujer patética…." Dijo Edward soltando unas risitas al final…

Eso claro, provoco que mi poca paciencia y autocontrol estallaran. En acto reflejo cuando termine de servir el vino en la copa, le lancé el líquido rojo a la cara mojándolo todo y ensuciando a su vez su camisa blanca en el acto. Luego de esto podrían tirarme realmente por la borda o por donde le diera la gana, pero había valido la pena…¡ se había sentido tan bien ver su cara de incredulidad!

Todo el salón se encontraba nuevamente en silencio, pero este a diferencia del otro yo me sentía realizada.

"Seré virgen, pero no una mujer patética". Dije dándome media vuelta he irme con paso rápido al único lugar que conocía de ese barco: la habitación. En el camino se me ocurrió una idea aun mejor…¿Por qué no escapar ahora que estoy corriendo por los pasillos y veo aquellas escaleras que dan hacia el exterior del barco?..de seguro debían de haber botes y después de lo que acabo de hacer de seguro me tiraría por la borda. Salí al exterior viendo rápidamente al mi alrededor notando que estábamos parados en una pequeña isla de pura vegetación, a la final ubique los botes al lado de algunas puertas y corrí hacia ellos.

"Bien, si se puede". Dije dándome ánimos mientras trataba de desamarrar el gran nudo que sostenía el bote en el aire, cada vez más nerviosa pensando en que ya se abrían dado cuenta en que estaba tratando de escapar y vendrían por mí en cualquier momento.

Como si los hubiera invocado, escuche voces a lo lejos un poco alterados. Más nerviosa aun, le di un fuerte tirón a la cuerda lo que provocó que el nudo comenzara a desamarrarse. Ya a punto de que esta callera al agua, sentí como una de las puertas se abría de un solo tirón y una gran mano se colocaba sobre mi boca y me sujetaba desde la cintura evitando que me moviera. Me introdujo de un solo movimiento al interior del barco a través de una de las puertas de las que había salido y me pego fuertemente contra la pared y apoyo su cuerpo ligeramente sobre el mío provocando una electricidad entre ambos cuerpos que no había sentido antes.

"¿Creías que escaparas así de fácil?. Me susurró una voz aterciopelada que identificaba a la perfección.

"Mierda…" exclamé alterada.

Sin ningún aviso, me cargo como una bolsa de papas sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar.

"!Hey, bájame!". Grité tratando de patalear pero sin ningún resultado.

"Tú y yo necesitamos una charla ahora mismo, agrádese que no te tumbe por la borda sobre estas aguas de tiburones" dijo mientras seguía caminando ya reconociendo el camino el cual nos dirigíamos: la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y luego la cerró con seguro tirando la llave por algún lado del gran cuarto. Se acerco a su cama y allí me dejo caer. Debía de admitirlo, ahora si estaba un poco asustada.

"¿A caso sabes ante qué posición me acabas de dejar al frente de mi tripulación?". Pregunto enfadado.

"No lo sé, ni me interesa". Le dije buscando un poco de valor

"Debería de interesarte.. ¿Sabes?, lo más importante aquí es la imagen que yo les dé a ellos. Así que no vas a venir tú a arruinarla". Dijo acercándose ahora que me encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama.

"¡Entonces tú no deberías de ser tan obstinado y patán!". Le grité señalándolo, ahora mirando su perfecta figura de pies a cabeza. Cuando lo vi bien, vestido aun con su camisa blanca manchada de vino que dejaba ver sus bien formados brazos y pantalones desgarrados comencé a sentir como mi piel se ponía de gallina (autora: para que no sepan esa expresión; es cuando la piel se te eriza y se te ponen los pelos de punta haha, una sensacion que creo qu toda twilighter siente que ve a edward o mejor dicho a ROBERT en pantalla xD)

"Tú realmente no sabes a quien te estás enfrentando princesita". Dijo Edward empujándome del hombro para terminar acostada en la cama con él agarrándome de los brazos con una sola mano impidiéndome que siquiera me moviera, claro que teniendo de pared su cuerpo tampoco me ayudaba mucho. "no sabré como es tu mundo pero te digo una cosa". Susurro ahora a solo 10 centímetros de distancia de mi rostro. "agradécele a dios a que no estás siendo devorada por los tiburones en estos precisos momentos"

"¡Tírame a los tiburones, que me importa ya!, todo mejor a que me estés humillando cuando te apetezca". Le grité sin importarme que su cálido aliento chocara ahora con mis sonrojadas mejillas y su penetrante mirada me estuviera observando fijamente a mis ojos.

"A ti sinceramente te falta un tornillo Bella". Dijo él ahora con una sonrisa de resignación en el rostro. "y no sé qué rayos tienes que me llamas endemoniadamente la atención…"

"¡Me importa un pepino que…!". Dije comenzando a replicar pero me detuve en la mitad de la frase atontada. "¿Qué has dicho?". Pregunte incrédula ante lo anteriormente dicho…

"¿Sabes la razón por la cual no te he tirado por la borda aun siendo tan obstinada, terca y malhumorada?". Susurro pegando su frente con la mía aun sosteniéndome de los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, sintiendo ahora como su cuerpo se recargaba un poco contra el mío que se hundía cada vez más en la gran cama.

"No…no". Tartamudee sintiendo sensaciones extrañas en todo el cuerpo. Todas estas claro…eran nuevas para mí.

"Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma…"

"¿Pero qué……?". Comencé a preguntar cuando me vi interrumpida por un par de labios que se amoldaban a los míos inexpertos.

* * *

**Hello everyone!! =D**

**okey….LAMENTO MUCHISIMO LA GRAN DEMORA!! En serioooo!  
no tengo una gran excusa!, es que bueno…he estado ocupada con unas diligencias de viaje y todo eso!... es que el proxs viernes me voy a los EEUU a estudiar ingles! =D**

**Siiii, estoy súper emocionada!, y bueno… entenderán que estoy terminando todos los detalles y a comenzar hacer maletas! T.T**

**Con respeto a este fic… lo seguiré. Pero me costara un poco mas debido a que no se mi horario de mis clases de ingles ni mi rutina q me vaya a tocar por allá!... me costara adaptarme pero lo hare! **

**Ahora…¿ les gustaría un POV Edward en el prox cap? Para saber su parte de la historia desde que Bella se encontraba en la cocina o …¿prefieren seguir con el POV de Bella? Díganme plis..^^**

**MILES DE GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS!!! Me alegra muchisiiimo que les guste la historia!  
Espero que no me dejen de mandar sus review!, no toma mas de 1 minuto y a mi me hacen SUPER feliz!**

**ya me voy haha, son la 1:30 am y yo aqui subiendo xD**

**Nos leemos chicas!  
kisses and bites..**


	5. Al diablo¡admitámoslo!

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen!. son propiedad exclusiva de Stephenie Meyer ! ... yo solo los tomo prestado para jugar un poco con mi imaginación xD  
No hay ningún tipo de ánimo lucro o algo que se le parezca en esta historia..**

* * *

Amor a Bordo

**Summary: Una fina y bella dama de la nobleza, heredera de una gran fortuna se ve secuestrada por un atractivo y sexy pirata.  
Se declaran odio mutuo desde su primer encuentro pero recuerden el dicho: _del odio al amor solo hay un paso_.**

Capitulo 5  
Al diablo...¡admitámoslo!

**POV Edward.**

"ven". Le ordené agarrándola del brazo y entrando a la cocina.

"Por fin llegan." Exclamó la enana al vernos entrar. "ya he sacado la carne a descongelar y está en el horno, así que solo debemos de hacer los vegetales y algunas papas…"

"de eso se encargan ustedes. Estaré afuera esperando". Dije ahora dirigiendo mi vista a la mujer de bellos ojos achocolatados. "y tú trabaja, no me quiero enterar que Alice izo todo el trabajo". Comenté antes de salir completamente de la cocina. ¡Quisiera saber porque diablos me costaba tanto darle ordenes ha aquella mujer!. Me sacaba de mis casillas…

Salí de la cocina sintiendo como me pulverizaban con la mirada, podía sacarme de mis casillas pero era muy divertido ver como se salía de las suyas, más si el causante era yo.

"¡hey Eddie!". Gritaron a todo pulmón desde el otro lado del pasillo.

"¡Emmet…cállate!, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta ese sobre nombre? ¡Más que recuerda que aquí soy_ capitán_!"

"cálmate hermano…no hay nadie aun. Todos bajaran dentro de cinco minutos." Dijo Emmet dándome un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

"si bueno, ¡pero no me vuelvas a llamar Eddie!..."odiaba ese sobrenombre… y no sé porque diablos Emmet lo comenzó a pronunciar.

"si, si". Dijo rodeando los ojos. "ahora bien… ¿Qué tal todo con la nueva _prisionera_?" preguntó con una sonrisa de pícaro en su rostro.

"¿Qué insinúas?". Pregunté a la defensiva.

"¡oh vamos!, aquí todos sabemos que te tiene amarrada al cuello. Bueno, solo Jasper y yo claro."

"por dios Emmet…que estupideces dices ahora."

"claro que sí y lo sabes. Primera señal: duerme en TU cuarto y no en el calabozo como cualquier prisionero normal."

"eso no es tu asunto". Dije enfadado porque fuese verdad, ¿Por qué estaba ella durmiendo en mi cuarto?...¡ no había lógica!, primero era cuestión de orgullo pero realmente no había una verdadera razón.

"¡aja, te gusta la prisionera!...y bueno, no te culpo…ella no es tan…"

"¡cállate emmet!...". Dije caminado al comedor donde la mayoría se encontraban ya sentados.

"te conozco como la palma de mi mano". Dijo Emmet caminando desde atrás ahora dirigiéndose a su asiento el cual era al lado del mío y al frente de él, se encontraba Jasper.

"¿Ahora qué pasa?". Preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa en su rostro siempre tranquilo.

"emmet siempre con sus estupideces". Contesté viendo como la mesa se encontraba llena por cada tripulante del barco, no éramos muchos pero éramos bastante fuertes.

"está enfadado porque sabe que yo tengo la razón." Dijo Emmet sonriendo

"para que tú tengas la razón el debe de estar bien equivocado" comentó Jasper dirigiendo su vista cada rato a la cocina, claro que yo sabía el porqué.

"ya que estamos en el tema…¿mandaron ya la carta de secuestro?" pregunte viendo a Jasper

"si, debe de llegarles hoy a la media noche si no fallan mis cálculos". Respondió

"¿Cuánta cantidad pusiste?"

"bastante monedas de oro como me lo pediste"

"bien." Respondí satisfecho. Todo ese dinero nos serviría para por fin poder regresar a casa por un largo tiempo…

"Awww…ya Edward no tendrá más a su pequeña mascota". Comentó Emmet haciendo un puchero

"no quiero oírte hablar más del tema Emmet". Amenacé

"bien bien, ya me callo"

Cuando Emmet dejo de abrir la boca para decir estupideces vi como toda la tripulación nos veía con cierto interés.

"es verdad capitán...¿de dónde salió esa belleza?". Preguntó Seth, el más joven de todos nosotros.

"¿donde pasó la noche que no estaba en los calabozos?". Pregunto seguidamente James.

"Okay, voy a dejar algo bien claro desde estos momentos." Dije haciendo que todos se callaran "en lo que concierne a la prisionera no pueden dirigirle la palabra o tener algún trato con ella sin que yo esté al tanto de ello o de acuerdo. Ella por los momentos es un pase que nos permitirá regresar a casa y tener el tiempo libre que hemos estado esperando….¿ quedó claro?

"si capitán.." respondieron todos algunos felices por la noticia de poder regresar pronto a la isla.

En eso, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y se dejo ver a Bella y Alice con don grandes bandejas dirigiéndose hacia la mesa. Alice venia delaten de Bella la cual estaba notablemente nerviosa.

"¡Ya era hora enana…tengo tanta hambre que me comería un oso!" gritó de repente Emmet teniendo ya el tenedor en la mano. Pero deje de observarlo para concentrarme en la facciones de aquella mujer que curiosamente no dejaba de mirarme por unos largos segundos, claro que frunció el seño y miro directamente a la bandeja que estaba sosteniendo.

"Cállate Emmet, no me busques que te puedes quedar sin carne". Respondió la enana comenzando a caminar y deteniéndose al frente de la mesa dejando la gran bandeja donde se encontraba por lo visto la carne, luego se acerco Bella y dejó la bandeja de los vegetales. Rápidamente luego de eso se colocó detrás de Alice.

"Hey…¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?". Preguntó James sonriendo y detallándola de abajo hacia arriba. Ese pequeño acto izo que mi cuerpo se tensara. ¿Es que acaso James me estaba desafiando?...además, ¡Yo debía de ser el único de este barco que pudiera observar su deslumbrante cuerpo!...pero la cara de Bella provoco que quisiera saber su reacción

Me miró con las cejas alzadas y los ojos bien abiertos como preguntándome: _¿qué hago?..._ Lo cual me dio gracia y ella al notarlo… se enojo.

" ¿No quedo clara nuestra pequeña charla de hace minutos atrás o se las tengo que repetir? . pregunte mirando fijamente a James amenazante y queriendo dejar en claro quien llevaba las riendas en este barco.

"No capitán…" Respondieron todos menos Jasper y Emmet los cuales no debían de hacerlo por Emmet ser mi hermano y Jasper por ser prácticamente mi cuñado. Además, eran mis amigos desde siempre y eso estaba claro.

"Espero que sea así." Dije viendo ahora a Bella. "tú…ven"

La vi cerrando los ojos y caminando directamente hacia mí aun estando en una clase de meditación o algo por el estilo.

"Sírveme". Ordene señalando mi plato vacio que se encontraba al frente de mí

"¿Quéee?". Preguntó de una manera divertida para mí.

"Lo que escuchaste…apresúrate."

Me miro con irritación mientras agarraba el plato y se daba media vuelta hacia el centro de la mesa donde ya todos se estaban sirviendo. Luego de un minuto ya tenia el plato con la carne y vegetales a frente de mis narices y a una Bella aun irritada…

"Ahora quiero que busques el vino que está en aquel mueble y me sirvas una copa". Ordene nuevamente dedicándole una de mis sonrisas que sabía que la molestaban aun más. Nunca había molestado a una mujer de esta manera (claro que tampoco fuera que esta situación alla pasado antes) pero es que Bella no se porque rayos se me era diferente…

La vi dirigirse al mueble de los vinos con Alice detrás de ella seguramente para indicarle cual vino. Escogió de seguro uno de mis favoritos y se lo dio a Bella ya abierto en las manos sin no antes decirle algo lo cual provoco que Bella se relajara y se girara y caminara hacia mi dirección. Cuando llego agarro la copa y comenzó a servir el vino.

"Espero y sepas servir el vino por lo menos, no creo que seas útil para muchas cosas" dije queriendo molestarla aun mas y viendo cómo funcionaba " ¿ qué edad es que tienes?"

"Veintitrés"… respondió en un susurro

"¿Veintitrés?...¿ y sigues siendo virgen aun?, aunque no es difícil de imaginar. Con ese carácter tuyo y no puedes ni siquiera arreglar una cama como se debe ni servir bien el vino serias una mujer patética…." Comenté haciendo una de las bromas que se hacían en donde todos vivíamos..

Luego de ese comentario no paso más de tres segundos cuando sentí un líquido chocar contra mi cara y luego parar en toda mi camisa.

Todo el salón se encontraba nuevamente en silencio y yo estaba en estado de shock por la impresión de su reacción.

"Seré virgen, pero no una mujer patética". Dijo dándose media vuelta he irse por la puerta del comedor.

Vimos su figura desaparecer y luego todos voltearon hacia mí que luego de asimilar lo ocurrido…mi sangre comenzó a hervir.

"¡¿Qué rayos esperan? Vallan tres por ella!" grité viendo como tres de ellos se paraban para ir a su búsqueda…

"wow…pensaba que la tenias por lo menos domada". Dijo Emmet soltando unas risitas

"te corto la lengua se vuelve a decir alguna palabra Emmet". Respondí irritado. "Esa mujer me las pagara.."

"¡tu también eres un imbécil Edward!". Dijo Alice dándome con uno de sus pequeños puños pero potentes en la cabeza. " ¡te comportas como todo un patán con ella!...sé que se te sube bastante el ego en algunas ocasiones… ¡pero ya estas comenzando a romper tu propio record!"

"no te metas en esto enana". Le dije sobándome aun la cabeza

"¡si me meto!"

"¡claro que no!"

"oigan muchachos…¿ no creen que ella esté tratando de escapar?". Interrumpió Jasper

"¿Cómo va poder?... los botes están dañados y estas aguas no son muy recomendadas para nadar" dijo Emmet

"si ninguno lo sabe…en el último puerto nos robamos los botes del barco vecino, así que…". Pero no seguí escuchando ya que inmediatamente salí corriendo del comedor y dirigiéndome hacia el otro extremo del barco por los pasillos que me conducían hacia el cuarto que quedaba al lado de donde se guindaban los botes. Llegué e inmediatamente subí por las escaleras y viendo inmediatamente por la ventana del cuarto hacia el exterior..la vi. Abrí la puerta y ella se voltio en auto reflejo. Pero yo fui más rápido y la agarre de la cintura y tapándole la boca para evitar que los demás descubrieran que estábamos aquí, la introduje al cuarto. La pegue de la pared e hice que mi cuerpo que no dejaba de sentir las fuertes descargas… fuera su propia prisión.

"¿Creías que escaparas así de fácil?. Susurré cerca de su oído.

"Mierda…"

La cargue y la coloque en mi hombro para llevarla a la habitación.

"!Hey, bájame!". Gritó tratando de patalear pero sin ningún resultado.

"Tú y yo necesitamos una charla ahora mismo, agrádese que no te tumbe por la borda sobre estas aguas de tiburones" dije mientras seguía caminando hacia la habitación.

Abrí la puerta y luego la cerré con seguro tirando la llave por algún lado. Me acerque a la cama y allí la deje caer.

"¿A caso sabes ante qué posición me acabas de dejar al frente de mi tripulación?". Pregunte enfadado.

"No lo sé, ni me interesa". Dijo evitando verme a los ojos

"Debería de interesarte.. ¿Sabes?, lo más importante aquí es la imagen que yo les dé a ellos. Así que no vas a venir tú a arruinarla". Dije acercándome a donde ella se encontraba sentada.

"¡Entonces tú no deberías de ser tan obstinado y patán!". Gritó señalándome con su fino dedo índice.

"Tu realmente no sabes a quien te estas enfrentando princesita". Dije empujándola del hombro y recostándome encima de ella agarrando con una sola mano sus dos brazos por encima de su cabeza sintiendo como su loco corazón latía en su pecho. "no sabre como es tu mundo pero te digo una cosa". Susurre ahora mucho mas cerca de su bello rostro. "agradécele a dios a que no estás siendo devorada por los tiburones en estos precisos momentos"

"¡Tírame a los tiburones, que me importa ya!, todo mejor a que me estés humillando cuando te apetezca". Gritó provocando que su dulce aliento me impactara en todo el rostro.

"A ti sinceramente te falta un tornillo Bella". Dije resignado ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro. "y no sé qué rayos tienes que me llamas endemoniadamente la atención…" confesé por fin…

"¡Me importa un pepino que…!".Comenzó a replicar pero deteniéndose en el medo de la oración. "¿Qué has dicho?". Preguntó con sus dos ojos bien abiertos…

"¿Sabes la razón por la cual no te he tirado por la borda aun siendo tan obstinada, terca y malhumorada?". Susurre pegando mi frente con la suya aun sosteniéndola de los brazos por encima de su cabeza, sintiendo ahora todo su cuerpo pegado al mío.

"No…no". Tartamudeo

"Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma…" le dije acercándome más a sus labios

"pero que…"

Y en eso, fueron mis labios el sello perfecto para silenciarla. Sentí como ponía resistencia y su boca se encontraba rígida contra la mía, pero al encontrar el momento exacto para introducir mi lengua dentro de su boca…sabía que había ganado la batalla.

Comenzó a responderme y a jugar con mi lengua como si una danza se tratase. La solté de los brazos al ver que no me ponía resistencia. Coloque una mano en su delgada cintura y la otra sujetando su delicado rostro. Ella por su parte cuando sintió sus dos manos libres, las coloco detrás de mi cuello. No sabia como rayos esta mujer me había atrapado en sus redes… pero sinceramente, me sentía de maravilla entre sus brazos.

"suel….tame". Susurro contra mis labios pero sin separarnos en ningún momento y jugando con mi cabello.

"aléjate entonces…" le dije ahora dejando sus labios y bajando hacia su cuello.

Perdiéndome cada vez más en mi mundo, tuve que realizar a la realidad cuando repentinamente tocaron la puerta desesperada mente.

"¡capitán, capitán!". Gritaba Seth desde el otro lado de la puerta provocando que Bella en eso me empujara y se colocara al otro lado de la cama.

"¡¿qué mierda quieres Seth?!". Grité enojado por la ruda interrupción.

"¡llegaron los otros!"

"no puede ser mas inoportuno el perro ese" dije frustrado levantándome de la cama y mirando a Bella que estaba con la vista hacia la cama y con una mano en su pecho respirando aun dificultosamente.

"quédate aquí y si quieres duérmete, ya es tarde." Le dije recogiendo la llave del piso y abriendo la puerta. " no creo que vuela horita así que puedes dormir tranquila"

Luego de aquellas palabras, salí del cuarto cerrando claro… la puerta ahora con seguro.

"me puedes decir ¿por qué diablos llegaron antes?". Le pregunte a Seth que me seguía a mis espaldas..

"ni idea capitán.."

Subimos y mi primera vista fue ver a nuestros queridos invitados…

"oh… pero miren nada mas quien nos brinda su presencia". Dijo aquel ser que no podía ni ver en pintura..

"Jacob…."

* * *

**bueno bueno! aqui estan la que esperaban! xD  
okay, aquio estoy de nuevo... pero ahora en USA! siiiii, ya me encontro en mi nuevo collegue!  
lamento mucho la demora!... pero es que me a costado adaptarme a mi nuevo horario y clases...  
tendre que decir de una que me costará subir a partir de ahora los siguientes capitulos ..no e encontrado aun un tiempito al que le puedo dedicar a la historia!  
pero bueno, no lo dejare... de seguro podre escribir los findes en la tarde!.. asi que bueno, les pidere un poco de pasiencia y su apoyo!**

**ahora si...¿ que tal el capitulo? ahora vimos el pov de edward... me a encantado escribirlo! **

**pero ahora aparecio jacob!.. muajajajaja, ¿ pueden imaginarse mas o menos las escenas que provovcara nuestro querido amigo no? =D**

**NO DEJEN DE MANDARME SUS REVIEWS PLZ! los necesito y ahora LOS NECESITO MAS QUE NUNCA!  
... en serio, un minuto dde su tiempo es una gran felicidad para mi ..!**

**las dejo muchachas!... gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos para mi nueva aventura!  
cuidenc y no dejen de dejarme su review!**

**kisses and bites!**


	6. Jacob

Amor a Bordo

**Summary: Una fina y bella dama de la nobleza, heredera de una gran fortuna se ve secuestrada por un atractivo y sexy pirata.  
Se declaran odio mutuo desde su primer encuentro pero recuerden el dicho: **_**del odio al amor solo hay un paso**_**.**

Capitulo 6  
Jacob

**POV Bella**

Díganme por favor que esto realmente no estaba sucediendo. Díganme que de verdad no estaba teniendo mi primer beso con estos labios perfectos que me estaban dejando sin aliento. ¡Les ruego que me digan que esto realmente no estaba pasando!.

A pesar de que mi mente me mandaba señales de auxilio, mi cuerpo reaccionaba traicioneramente a los órdenes. Mis manos comenzaron a moverse por sí solas hasta llegar a enredarse con aquellos cabellos dorados.

"suel…tame" dije tratando de aun permanecer en tierra y no abandonar el mundo real.

"aléjate entonces…" me dijo ahora dejando mis labios y bajando por mi cuello. Miles de sensaciones recorrieron todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón estaba que se me salía por la boca.

Perdiéndome cada vez más en aquellas caricias, repentinamente tocaron la puerta desesperadamente.

"¡capitán, capitán!". Gritaba uno de los tripulantes desde el otro lado de la puerta haciendo que aterrizara. Uno: estaba con Edward en la cama; dos: mi cuerpo era un remolino de sensaciones mezcladas y alborotadas por mis pobres hormonas y tres: ¡¿qué rayos estaba haciendo?! Lo empuje lo más fuerte que pude aprovechando su falta de atención y escape de sus peligrosas manos hacia el lugar más seguro en esos momentos: el otro extremo de la cama.

"¡¿qué mierda quieres Seth?!". Grito Edward enojado.

"¡llegaron los otros!"

"no puede ser más inoportuno el perro ese" dijo Edward apretando los dientes, levantándose de la cama y mirándome frunciendo el seño. Yo en cambio tenía una mano en el pecho tratando de normalizar mi respiración ya que sentía que si seguía así… me iba a dar un paro cardiaco.

"quédate aquí y si quieres duérmete, ya es tarde." Me dijo recogiendo la llave del piso y abriendo la puerta. "no creo que vuela horita así que puedes dormir tranquila"

Luego de aquellas palabras, salió del cuarto escuchando como ahora le ponía seguro a la puerta.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba sola en la habitación. Mi corazón no dejaba de chocar contra mi pecho con constantes pálpitos. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño en busca de un espejo y ver qué rayos tenía mis labios que no dejaban de temblar.

_Que ha pasado hace minutos atrás_…pensé. Nunca había dado un beso como ese, es más, ¡NUNCA HABIA BESADO A ALGUIEN EN MI VIDA!, mi primer beso había sido arrebatado por un pirata…oh dios santo, si alguien se enterara de eso…su madre la enviaría por una semana completa al Santo Monte Fuji (nota autora: imagínense que es un lugar de purificación).

Pero había algo aun más peligroso que todo eso junto y que mi cuerpo estaba comenzando ha asimilar en estos momentos…

Me había encantado ese beso.

**POV Edward.**

"¿se puede saber porque estás aquí?, se suponía que ibas a llegar dentro de dos días"

"he terminado antes de lo debido, es todo." Respondió Jacob sentándose en unos barriles "además, tu tampoco deberías de estar aquí aun. El plazo era hasta pasado mañana"

"yo estoy esperando un botín que debería de llegar mañana en la mañana" dije pensando en la recompensa por Bella "luego de tenerlo todo listo nos podemos marchar"

Mi estomago comenzó a sentirse vacio luego de aquellas palabras,_ entregarla…_¿porque me estaba sintiendo así con solo pensar que no la tendría más mañana en la tarde?, que no volvería a oler ese aroma a fresas, sentir esos labios y ver de nuevo esos ojos achocolatados…

"bien." Dijo Jacob levantándose y dirigiéndose a su bote "estaremos esperando para marcharnos"

Pero en eso, un gritó rompió el repentino silencio que se había producido…un grito de _mujer._

"¿quien ha gritado así?" se giro de nuevo Jacob

"no es de tu incumbencia perro"

"a sido una mujer" respondió sin ponerme atención

"Alice". Mencione simplemente sin quererle decir que tenia a una mujer de prisionera.. mas si esa mujer era Bella.

"Alice esta atrás tuyo animal". Dijo apuntando ha Alice que me saludaba con la mano nerviosa sabiendo que lo había arruinado. "está bien, igual no me interesa". Terminó diciendo sin supuesta importancia.

Dicho eso, se subió a su bote en camino hacia su barco que estaba de seguro al otro lado de la isla .

Miré luego hacia donde estaban la tripulación, Alice y Jasper

"debemos estar pendiente mañana en la mañana. Cuando veamos el barco de la pricionera solo debemos hacer el intercambio entre dos botes y listo" dije tratando de sonar lo más seguro que pudiera. "Luego de ello regresamos a casa, ¿comprendido?"

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a sus lugares correspondientes. Luego solo quedábamos Alice, Jasper y yo.

"¿seguro que mañana no abra ni una falta?" pregunté con la extraña y traicionera esperanza que no la buscaran. _¡Qué carajo estas pensando Edward Cullen, necesitas el dinero!_

"todo bien, ellos han aceptado y recibido las instrucciones del intercambio. Sin falta los tendremos aquí mañana a primera hora." Respondió Jasper seguro y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡que lastima!. A mi que me cae tan bien Bella… se sentía bien tener una compañía femenina en este barco infestado de hombres.". Dijo Alice quejándose y frunciendo el seño.

No seguí escuchando ya que no quise saber más nada del tema. Fui hasta mi habitación la cual se encontraba aun cerrada con seguro. Saque la pequeña llave de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y esta se abrió sin hacer ni un chirrido.

Lo primero que vi fue todos mis zapatos extrañamente tirados por todo el suelo. Me adentre y cerré de nuevo la puerta buscando con la mirada a cierta mujercita…

"dorados..cabellos dorados". Escuche que susurraban desde atrás de la cama.

Caminé y la vi dormida en el suelo con las almohadas a su alrededor y mitad de la colcha de la cama encima. Al parecer hablaba dormida.

"¿qué me has hecho?" susurre para mi mismo mientras la veía suspirando entre sus sueños y recordaba ese beso que nos habíamos dado antes de la mala interrupción. Esos labios que me habían dejado deseando mas.

La levante entre mis brazos y la recosté encima de la cama sin que ella se despertara, le quite los zapatos y la arrope con la cobija. Ya dentro de pocas horas esta mujer no estaría más a mi lado. _¿qué importa eso? _Pensé rápidamente, esto era solo una pequeña atracción insignificante_. _Me quite los zapatos y la camisa para poder dormir unas cuantas horas. Me recosté al lado de donde había colocado a Bella y aspire profundamente ese olor a fresas y miel q me había capturado…como iba a extrañar este olor.

Cerré los ojos escuchando como Bella volvía a hablar dormida…

"no por favor…" decía mientras le salía una pequeña lagrima y se deslizaba por su mejilla. Me voltee apoyando ahora todo mi cuerpo con mi hombro izquierdo quedando frente a frente con ella. Le quite la lágrima con mi pulgar preguntándome el motivo de esta y notando como comenzaba a agitarse.

"que pasa Bella…" susurre hablando mas para mi mismo

Luego de eso, ella se acerco y apoyó su frente contra mi pecho buscando una forma de protección. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, mis manos rodearon su cuerpo y coloque una en sus suaves cabellos para acariciarlos…

Ella pareció calmarse y volvió a respirar normalmente ahora sonriendo y apoyándose un poco mas en mi.

Esto era un desastre…

**POV Bella**

_Perfecto._ Esa era la palabra que describía perfectamente esta conformidad que sentía. Con los ojos cerrados me sentía la mujer más segura del mundo, nunca había sentido este sentimiento de protección y cariño en mi aburrida y patética vida. _¿Pero porque estoy sintiendo esto? _pensé. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme un formado abdomen y dos brazos rodeándome la cintura. Luego de dos segundos asimile la situación: había dormido con Edward en la misma cama otra vez pero con la diferencia de que esta vez en extraño sentimiento de protección me embragaba.

Levante un poco mi cabeza y observe la cara de un dios bronceado de cabellos dorados. Respiraba tranquilamente y sin ninguna marca de preocupación o algo que lo perturbara en su rostro. Bello, simplemente bello…no había otra palabra. A los segundos, sentí como poco a poco se iba despertando. No quería que me viera despierta ya que no sabía cómo debía de comportarme ante esta situación tan extraña. Volví a cerrar los ojos aparentando que aun no me había despertado.

Se movió un poco dando señales que ya había abierto los ojos. ¿ que hará ahora? ¿Se separara y me humillaría? ¿Se burlaría por el beso de ayer? Aunque él había dicho que yo le atraía ¡es demasiada confusión! …¡¿qué rayos va hacer?!

Con todos esos pensamientos, sentí que fruncí el seño. En eso, un par de labios se pegaban contra mi frente dejando un corto y cariñoso beso en ellos. Luego quito sus manos de mi cintura y sentí un frio inmediato. Se levanto y camino hacia el baño de la habitación. Yo en cambio, no podía creer que el mismo hombre que me había secuestrado y había tratado como una cucaracha desde mi estadía aquí fuera este hombre. Decidí enfrentarlo y comencé a abrir nuevamente los ojos haciendo un aparente "bostezo" para llamar su atención.

Edward inmediatamente se volteó dejándome ver sus perfectos abdominales al desnudo, sus cabellos alborotados y sus ojos brillantes mirándome con una extraña expresión. En estos momentos podía dar la vida asegurando que no había nada más bello en este mundo.

"despertaste". Dijo simplemente buscando una camisa en su gaveta

"si.." dije aun a la defensiva y sintiendo como me sonrojaba al recordar como había despertado, ya yo conocía como él podía cambiar repentinamente de humor.

"acomódate que dentro de poco vendrán por ti" dijo buscando ahora sus botas "ya puedes estar feliz…"

"_Ya puedes estar feliz…¡pero si ya lo soy!"_ Pensé sorprendida de mi misma por que pensara de esta forma tan natural olvidando que yo aquí soy una prisionera.

" ah una cosa que te quería preguntar…" dijo Edward con voz calma sentándose en la esquina de la cama sin dejar de mirar sus botas y ahora fijándose en el suelo curioso. " ¿Por qué están todos mis zapatos regados por el piso? Si es una venganza te digo que a la única que le enfurece esto es a Alice, no a mi" comento con una pequeña sonrisa

En eso, me fije curiosa y recordé el repentino accidente de la noche anterior..

"no..no fue…un intento de venganza…" dije mirando hacia la sabana evitando que sus ojos chocaran contra los míos..

"¿entonces?". Pregunto curioso…

"había…un…"

"¿un…?"

"un………¡ratón!" solté recordando como ese pequeño animal había llegado por la escotilla y luego de una gran batalla se había ido por la pequeña escotilla del baño, que luego por supuesto, cerré.

"¿todo este desastre por un pequeño e insignificante ratón?" pregunto Edward al parecer…divertido.

"¡ no era pequeño! ¡Era gigante!" exclamé mostrándole el tamaño con mis manos " así era el animal"

"pff..si serás miedosa, eso no llega hacer ni el tamaño de una zanahoria" dijo Edward riéndose. Era la primera vez que lo veía riéndose sin malicia, se veía aun más perfecto…

"claro que no…esos animales son peligroso" dije en mi defensa y contagiada por su risa. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que éramos dos personas normales charlando animosamente.

"_y no sé qué rayos tienes que me llamas endemoniadamente la atención"_ recordé con perfección sus palabras la noche anterior, provocando sensaciones extrañas en mi estomago.

" si si, como digas" dijo viéndome con una ceja levantada y aun con una sonrisa. Esta situación no podía ser más extraña, los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro y viéndonos a los ojos como si el mundo exterior no existiera…solos nosotros dos.

"!capitán, ya llegaron!". Gritaron del otro lado de la puerta, rompiendo el silencio nada incomodo que se había formado.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció luego de aquellas palabras, se puso tenso y frunciendo el seño me dijo: " ya te han venido a buscar, ponte los zapatos y vamos"

¿ya están aquí?...¿regresaría a casa?. Me puse mis zapatos que eran unas simples cholas que me había dado Alice y salí detrás de Edward. Me sentía extraña.. solo 4 días secuestrada y al parecer me había enamorado del señor pirata-soy-bipolar. ¿ ya que importaba admitirlo?...ya regresaría a ese lugar que llamaban hogar.

Subimos a la luz y había un barco a la lejanía que pude reconocer al instante…el barco de los Newton's.

"no puede ser…" susurre queriendo que fuera solo un préstamo de barco y que este realmente no se encontrara montado en el.

Edward me miro extrañado pero no me dijo nada. En eso, escuche unos pequeños pasos corriendo hacia nosotros..

"¡bells!" me gritaba Alice llegando hacia nosotros "¡no te vayas bells!" dijo finalmente cuando se lanzo a mis brazos llorando pero sin soltar una sola lagrima..

"oh Alice, yo soy una prisionera…este no es mi mundo" dije mas para mí misma que para Alice. "

"capitán, el barco está listo" dijo el tripulante llamado Seth.

"vamos"

Me despedí de Alice con una sonrisa triste en mi rostro. Aunque solo nos conocimos por cuatro días, Alice podría haber sido la hermana que nunca tuve. Nos montamos en el barco Edward, yo y Seth y comenzamos a navegar hasta donde se encontraba otro barco igual al de nosotros en cierto punto en el mar..

"apenas nos den el dinero tú te puedes ir, no quiero atoro" dijo Edward con voz seca y sin mirarme.

Mire al otro barco reconociendo las iniciales Newton y al mismo conde newton en el. Nos acercamos mas y mas hasta quedas a 5 metros de distancia de cada uno.

"somos los Newton's y estamos aquí por el intercambio por Isabella" grito Mike mostrando una bolsa con monedas de oro. _Isabella_… no se porque ahora me desagradaba ese nombre. "queremos que nos den a Isabella y luego nosotros damos el dinero"

En eso, Edward rio con humor…

"tu gente piensa que somos estúpidos ¿o qué?...dile que nos den el dinero y que luego te puedes ir de aquí…dijo Edward ahora sujetándome del brazo con su mano

Lo mire y supe que aunque él fuera lo que fuera, era un hombre de palabra. ¡_Que no lo fuese por favor! ¡Que no me entregue! _Pensé.

"¡Den primero el dinero y luego me sueltan!" grité "¡y no lo discutan!"

"¡pero Isabella!" grito Mike buscando protesta…

"¡que no lo discutan!". Volví a ordenar aun mas fuerte ..

Se miraron entre ellos mismos dudando pero sin poder desobedecer mis órdenes. Se acercaron aun mas para tener la distancia necesaria de dar el dinero y a la misma vez.. yo pudiera cambiar de barco.

Ya sin ningún tipo de distancia, el ambiente se sentía tenso entre las miradas que le daba Mike a Edward y viceversa. Uno de los tres tripulantes newton agarro la bolsa de oro y se la entrego a Seth. Cuando Edward comprobó que la bolsa estaba repleto de oro, me soltó de su agarre y solo dijo una palabra la cual me preforo el estomago hasta llegar al corazón.

"vete" susurró

En eso, sentí como era jalada por Mike el cual me agarro de un brazo y me paso a su barco sin ningún problema.

"ya estas a salvo Isabella" dijo Mike al momento de que los dos barcos se comenzaban a separar. " ya todo estará bien y estarás de nuevo en casa"

_De nuevo en casa_. ¡no quiero volver a ese mundo materialista y sin emoción!, ¡no quiero regresar!. Mire al barco de Edward el cual ya estaba a una distancia lejana. _Me ha dejado ir…_pensé. ¡Pues claro! Es así como debe ser…

"esos malditos piratas…¡provoca tirarles unos cuantos cañones!" dijo Mike furioso ya llegando al gran barco

"¡ni se te ocurra!" solté al escuchar esa estupidez y viendo como el pequeño bote era amarrado y levantado por unas cabuyas desde la parte más alta del barco

"!pero si te han secuestrado!" replico él.

"he dicho que no y punto" dije seria.

Cuando subí al barco, vi como inmediatamente este comenzaba a subir ancla para iniciar nuestra partida. Mire al barco pirata que había sido mi estadía por cuatro días y no sé cómo pude identificar una pequeña figura agitando la mano en forma de despedida.

"Alice…" susurre triste. ¿Cómo había podido crear un lazo así de fuerte con una persona en tan poco tiempo?......_Edward_

Arrancamos y dejamos atrás al barco pirata. Mike inmediatamente se me acerco preguntándome si estaba bien y si no me habían lastimado. Yo no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie ni dar explicaciones.

"estoy cansada, quiero irme a un camerino".

" esta bien, entiendo" dijo Mike abriendo una puerta y guiándome hacia una habitación.

Luego de una batalla para que me dejara sola, al fin pude cerrar la puerta. Me recosté en la cama y vi a mi alrededor. No había comparación con el cuarto de Edward. Este no tenia aquel aroma a pinos que me volvía loca, aquel aroma que no volvería a oler jamás…

Dos horas y media habían pasado desde que estábamos regresando a mis tierras. Seguro tomaría un día completo en llegar. Pero en eso, sentí como el barco se detuvo en un instante y como se formaba un alboroto arriba.

"¿pero qué rayos?" dije saliendo del cuarto y subiendo por las escaleras hasta salir al exterior…

Había una pelea formándose. ¡Un barco pirata nos había atracado y estaba siendo sujetado por nosotros!.. pero para mi mala suerte no era el mismo barco que yo esperaba que fuera…

"¡Isabella escóndete!" me gritó Mike el cual estaba peleando con espada contra un pirata

Apenas comencé a darme la vuelta para obedecer a Mike, sentí como era sujetada por dos brazos y era cargada como un saco de papa. No pude llegar a verle la cara al tipo que me estaba cargando pero fui presente de cómo de un momento a otro estaba volando por los aires…

"¡aaahhhhhhh!". Grité del susto pero en segundos ya aterrizaba en otro barco.

"mujer, no grites…" dijo el extraño y al parecer mi nuevo secuestrador…¿ por qué dios?

"¿ ustedes los piratas se ponen de acuerdo a caso para secuestrar a las mismas personas en solo dos días?" pregunté irónica al extraño que me bajaba de su hombro y me colocaba en frente de él.

"no, solo que tu tienes bastante mala suerte". dijo aquel extraño que aparentaba ser bastante joven y hacia relucir su blanca y perfecta sonrisa. "soy Jacob y ahora en adelante estarás con nosotros y te puedo asegurar que yo no voy a pedir recompensa para que te rescaten Isabella…"

¿porque a mi?....

* * *

**Holaaa chicaasss!!! aqui estoy devuelta luego de añales sin escribiir! =D  
se que MUCHAS me quieren matar! en serio que si... pero es q no tienen idea de lo que me a costado adaptarme a USA  
y quiero agradecer a sus buenos deseos! really i need that ... y para las que preguntaron estoy en ST petersburg- Florida ;)**

**Espero y les guste este capitulo! me a tomado mucho tiempo escribirlo... espero y me entiendan mi situacion ¡pero les digo que son las mejores!  
cada review lo leo como 3 veces!... es en serio, los leo y los vuelvo a leer hahaha, me encanta que den su opinion del fic =)**

**ahora bien, aqui puse povs ed and bells hahaha, ¿ que piensan que sucedera ahora que bella es pricionera de jacob? muajajaa**

**las adoro chicaas! no dejen de mandarme sus review! =)  
y sii.. tarde un tiempon en actualizar! pero espero que me entiendan.. trato de no dejar el fic .. n.n**

**take care!  
kisses and bites  
gracias a todas!**


End file.
